Entrevistas Pre-Civil War
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: La batalla ha terminado. La lucha ya se ha librado y las heridad se han hecho. Hay demasiadas preguntas que nos gustaría hacerlos. Esperad...¿Quién ha dico que no las podamos hacer? Venid y disfrutad.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

 **Muy buenas a todos los que estés leyendo esto. En fin, primero quiero daros las gracias a los que hayan abierto la historia y discúlpenme si hago el idiota con este proyecto. No llevo ni un año en Fanfiction.**

 **Como habréis podido deducir por el summary, esta historia va a consistir de una serie de viñetas en las que se harán preguntas a cada personaje que vaya a aparecer en la película de Civil War como si fuera una entrevista . Hace dos días me vi el segundo tráiler de la película y me quedé sin palabras.**

 **La verdad es que al principio decidí hacer este proyecto, pensé que las preguntas y las respuestas me saldrían por sí solas. Pero me equivoqué rotundamente. Es por eso que os pido ayuda a vosotros, los lectores. Necesito vuestra ayuda.**

 **Lo que os pido es que en los reviews o en los mensajes privados me dejéis una lista de tres a cinco preguntas que le queráis hacer a ese personaje.**

 **El orden de las entrevistas será el siguiente:**

 _án America_

 _Man_

 _4.Máquina de Guerra_

 _Negra_

 _de Halcón_

 _-Man_

 _Escarlata_

 _Negra_

 _Carter_

 **Decid las preguntas que le queráis dejar al Capitán America como primer entrevistado.**

AVISO: **Tengo que decir que este fanfic irá únicamente dirigido hacia un ámbito cómico y que trataré las respuestas de la forma más humorística posible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitán America**

 **-Buenos días capitán Rogers, me alegro de que por fin nos podamos ver las caras.**

-Yo ya te he visto a ti. Eres ese niño molesto que siempre acampa en el bosque que está cerca de nuestra base.

 **-Sí es que cuando quise pasar a saludar, pero en cuanto me acercaba a la puerta unos soldados tipo Terminator vinieron a echarme. Por cierto Terminator es una…**

-¡Llevo viviendo media década en este siglo, niño!

 **-(** _Risas_ **) Hubiera molado más que dijeras: "Este no es mi primer rodeo, niño".**

-¿Vamos a empezar de una vez? Aunque no lo creas aún hay gente que amenaza nuestra Tierra y demás entidades multidimensionales que quieren destruirnos.

 **-De acuerdo pues vamos a darle caña, ¿no?**

-Sí ya lo que tú digas.

 **-¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre los nuevos superhéroes que han salido a la luz durante el último año?**

-¿A qué héroes te refieres?

 **-Pues por ejemplo a Daisy Johnson. Está en la unidad de Coulson, tiene poderes sónicos y durante sus últimas misiones se ha ganado el sobrenombre de "Quake". Mira, aquí tengo unas imágenes suyas.**

-Pues la verdad es que parece una chica muy fuerte y bastante hábil para la edad que debe tener. De hecho, me recuerda hasta cierto punto a Nathasa cuando la conocí y…Un momento…Has dicho que ella pertenece a la unidad de Coulson. ¡¿Coulson está vivo?!

 **-Eh, Creo que será mejor que pasemos a los demás personajes. ¿Qué me dices de este otro? Su nombre es Daredevil, pertenece al barrio de Hell s Kitchen, sus actividades se concentran mayormente ahí. Se dedica a darles palizas a los matones de las mafias. Esta es su imagen más reciente, tengo que decir que me gusta el color rojo y los cuernos son alucinantes. Luego tenemos a esta mujer llamada Jessica Jones que trabaja como detective privada y bueno…Digamos que es conocida principalmente por ser la borracha del barrio. Secundariamente, se la conoce por poseer una fuerza sobrehumana y ser capaz de saltar un edificio como si fuera una boca de bombero. Y por último tenemos a este "Solid Snake" que es del mismo lugar que el hombre diablo. Digamos que este tío se dedica a seguir a las bandas a su refugio y luego en fin, lo siguiente no es apto para menores de dieciocho años. Se llama Punisher, menudo nombrecito.**

-La verdad es que parecen gente muy normal en mi opinión. Piensalo, dos de ellos pertenecen al mismo barrio y la otra señorita trabaja como detective. A mi parecer, creo que ellos son gente tan normal como yo o como el resto de mi equipo. Ellos serán los padres de alguien, los hijos de alguien o los hermanos de alguien. Puede que simplemente sean personas normales a las que la sociedad les debe de haber golpeado de alguna forma y eso les habrá hecho reaccionar y querer cambiar las cosas. Puede que ellos vieran que la única forma de cambiar las cosas era ponerse una máscara encima, y de esa forma revelar el verdadero rostro que ellos tienen y el que puede que puede que lleven ocultando desde que eran unos niños pequeños.

 **-Joder…**

-¡Lenguaje!

 **-Perdón es que no me esperaba una respuesta tan…elaborada. Bueno, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué opinas de los jóvenes de hoy en día?**

-Opino que si todos son como tú, la sociedad no tiene ningún futuro.( _Risa)_ Ya en serio, no he tenido mucho tiempo de ver a los chicos de hoy en día pero he podido saber que las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que yo fui niño hace casi un siglo. Mi madre me enseñó que respecto a los jóvenes existen dos tipos. Los buenos y los malos. A mí me gusta pensar que era un chico bueno. Mi amigo Bucky era…bueno, una mezcla de ambos.

 **-Me hubiera gustado tener un amigo así. Vale, siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión al conocer al presidente de tu país Barack Obama?**

-La verdad es que él me llamo porque al parecer me quería conocer personalmente. Yo no sabía nada acerca de su aspecto y en cuanto lo vi lo primero que sentí fue orgullo. Orgullos por mi nación ya que hemos podido dejar a un lado las estúpidas diferencias raciales y religiosas que antaño nos dividían. Ha sido un cambio gigante el que hemos dado como especie.

 **-Vale, después de oír eso quiero saber la siguiente respuesta. ¿** **Qué opinas de que hay algunos grupos de aficionados en Internet que defienden la postura que tú has reclinado de Tony? Tengo que decir que hasta se han escrito tipo escenas donde tus seguidores y tú estáis a pie de batalla contra los pro-ley.**

-Bueno, supongo que la guerra que Tony y yo hemos empezado era algo que de una u otra forma le iba a afectar a la sociedad. Puede que esos chicos sientan que forman parte d nuestro bando por compartir nuestro ideal. Y así es según mi opinión. Ya lo dije en su día: Cuando hay hombres y mujeres que están dando su vida, tú no tienes derecho a hacer menos que ellos.

 **-Tío en serio, deberías hacer tarjetas de motivación. De acuerdo, última pregunta. ¿Qué opinas del movimiento masivo por defender los ideales: "Liberte, egalite, fraternite"?**

-Te olvidas de algo, niño, que nuestra ley no atiende a que una sola clase lo pase excepcionalmente bien en el Estado, sino que se las compone para que esto suceda en todo el Estado, armonizándose los ciudadanos por la persuasión o por la fuerza, haciendo que unos a otros se presten los beneficios que cada uno sea capaz de prestar a la comunidad. Porque si se forja a tales hombres en el Estado, no es para permitir que cada uno se vuelva hacia donde le dé la gana, sino para utilizarlos para la consolidación del Estado. En la universidad, aparte de estudiar arte también me dediqué a estudiar varias de las enseñanzas del maestro Platón.

 **-Steve, muchísimas gracias por estos minutos que me has podido dedicar, espero que el resto de tus compañeros sean tan amables.**

 **-** Yo también pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿Cómo se llama el programa en el que va a salir esto?

 **-Esto no es de la televisión, pero vas a poder verlos si buscas en Fanfiction "Entrevistas Pre-Civil War".**

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: IRON MAN_

 _Dejen sus preguntas para el genio,millonario, playboy y filántropo._

Gracias por haber participado en esta primera entrevista.


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron Man**

 **-Tengo que decir que estoy tremendamente encantado de que por fin hayas aceptado mi propuesta de venir a hacer la entrevista, Tony. ¡Dios, estoy sentado al frente del jodido Iron Man!**

-De acuerdo chico, no te emociones tanto. Sé que soy como un Dios en este siglo pero ese no es motivo para engañarme diciéndome que unos agentes de AIM te estaban persiguiendo con lanzallamas en las bocas.

 **-Lo siento pero tu secretaria siempre me colgaba cada vez que llamaba a tu oficina. Y el hecho de que consigue tu número privado y te llame a él no es motivo para que el departamento federal me cancele mi cuenta de Netflix y me insulte.**

-Niño, empecemos de una vez.

 **-¿Qué tenéis todos con llamarme niño? Da igual, primera pregunta. Considerando que el general Ross es el mayor enemigo del pobre Bruce, que te hizo la vida imposible cuando llegaste al poder de tu compañía y que es uno de los mayores cabrones de toda la existencia, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho querer trabajar junto a él?**

 **-** ¿Qué es lo que busca una rata? Comida, claro está. Todo el mundo piensa que él me está utilizando al servirme de lo que él piensa que es mi propio egoísmo. Su gente ya no está. En todos estos años he podido conocer muy bien al ser humano: lo que teme y lo que ama. ¿Es Ross un mal hombre? Sin duda alguna? Pero es posible que sea capaz de utilizar todo ese odio que tiene para convertirle en algo mejor para el mundo. Esto es algo que me enseñó en hacer mi padre desde que era pequeño: Mirar hacia el futuro.

 **-No sé qué decir a eso. Esta pregunta es difícil. ¿** **Sigues teniendo "problemas" con el alcohol o ya te controlas más?**

-Sinceramente creo que yo no tengo problemas con la bebida. El que sí la tenía era mi viejo, pero lo suyo era muy distinto ya que a diferencia que mí a él se abrumaba el trabajo y solo encontraba descanso en la bebida. Fue difícil para él pero así era papa.

 **-Me hubiera gustado conocerle, seguro que era un fiestero. Siguiente pregunta, ¿qué haces con todas las armaduras antiguas? Me refiero al Mar la Hulkbuster.**

 **-** Pues de hecho la Mark I fue la única que pude rescatar cuando mi casa se hundió. El hecho de que se compusiera por placas hizo mucho más fácil las labores de búsqueda. La verdad es que le tengo cierto cariño a ese trozo de acero, ¿quién sabe cuando la necesitaré de nuevo? La Hulkbuster sigue flotando sobre nuestras cabezas.

 **-Me alegro de saber que en el espacio hay mil millones de dólares que me protegen de un gigante verde. ¿Por qué apoyas el acta de registro? ¿La razón se debe a lo que pasó con Ultron?**

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó. Eso es agua pasada. Lo del Acta de registro es algo que apoyo porque en el fondo creo que esto va a ser una compensación por todo lo que le hemos hecho al mundo durante estos años. Hay que saldar cuentas.

 **-Te juro que en un millón de años nunca abría adivinado esa respuesta. Ahora, sé que esta respuesta va a ser difícil para ti pero espero que lo afrontes como un vengador. ¿Qué opinas sobre los fics en los que te relacionan emocional, romántica y hasta sexualmente con tu ahora rival, Capitán America?**

-Si te soy sincero la primera vez que leí una de esas historias me sentí insultado, pero no por lo que tú te crees. No soy escritor pero si yo pudiese escribir me pondría como pareja a mi amigo Rodhey. Piénsalo, es mi amigo desde que éramos niños, hemos pasado por mil experiencias juntos y seguiremos así durante todo el tiempo que podamos. O si no mira a Bruce, es uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Si realmente fuera gay, esas serían mis dos opciones. Steve podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no somos tan unidos.

 **-Por un momento había pensado que dirías que aceptaría a Steve como tu esposo. Menos mal…¡Siguiente pregunta!¿** **Le tienes algo de envidia a Steve ya que el a pesar de la edad que tiene luce más joven que tú?**

-A mí eso nunca me ha preocupado. Sé que va a sonar un poco hippie pero para mí la edad es tan solo un estado mental. Mírame, estoy a un año de cumplir los cuarenta y me siento más vivo que nunca. Si le tengo que envidiar algo a Steve, créeme que la edad no lo es. Además, por lo menos yo no soy el virgen de noventa y siete años.

 **-Uh, Iron Man le acaba de romper al capi, eso debe escocer. En fin, última pregunta y terminamos. ¿En verdad amas a Pepper o es porque es la única que te conoce y te soporta?**

-La pregunta del millón, supongo. Cuando contraté a Pepper pensé que ella me serviría teniendo en cuenta de que a partir de entonces ella sería mi portavoz. ¿Chica guapa hablando en nombre de un multimillonario famoso? Cualquiera dice que sí. Hay que admitir que cuando nuestra relación ya se hizo más abierta, ella empezó a despertar algunos deseos en mí. La mayoría relacionados con tenerla debajo de mí, gritando. Pero en cuanto la tuve ahí, entre mis brazos, temiendo por su vida. Lo entendí. Ese sentimiento, esa capacidad de amar, se ha despertado. Los dos hemos vivido una historia increíble y espero que tú llegues a vivirla algún día.

 **-Wow, Tony ha sido un enorme placer el poder estar contigo hoy. Si no te importa me tengo que ir, me voy al cine.**

-¿Con una chica?

 **-No, por desgracia. Lo sé, es un asco.**

-Tranquilo, todo llega. Y si no te puedo presentar a unas amigas. Eres joven puedes llegar a mucho. Esfuérzate y puede que algún día hasta me llegues incluso a superar.

 **-Muchas gracias, Iron Man.**

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: BUCKY_

 _Me alegro de que esta vez haya escrito más gente sus preguntas, os lo agradezco. Dejen sus preguntas para el soldado de invierno y el mejor amigo del capitán._


	4. Chapter 4

**BUCKY**

 **-Buenos días sargento Barnes, me alegro de que por fin nos podamos ver las caras. Tengo que decir que eres incluso más alucinante que en las fotos de Internet. Eres como un Hitman con…muchísimo pelo.**

-Sí ya, lo que tú digas. Tú Eres ese niño molesto que siempre acampa en el bosque que está cerca de la base de los Vengadores. Steve ya me habló de ti. Además, estoy aquí únicamente porque él me ha dicho que tengo que socializar.

 **\- Sí, la verdad es que sois igualitos. Da igual, primera pregunta: ¿** **Qué opinas de que haya tantas personas que adoptasen las identidades del Capitán America y la tuya misma como la de Bucky y que acabasen tan mal? Es decir: Muertos, psicóticos, inválidos o con familiares fallecidos.**

-Bueno, supongo que hay que entender que este estilo de vida es uno con el que hay que tener pies de plomo. Es obvio que ellos no los han tenido. En mi opinión, con la vida que llevamos no es posible tener lo que muchos dice "Una vida normal". Es muy difícil el no volverse loco con toda la mierda que tenemos encima. Los miembros perdidos y las muertes de familiares son lo que yo llamo: Heridas y bajas de guerra.

 **-Joder, como se nota que tú no eres el capitán, el lo hubiera suavizado y en cambio tú no te has cortado un pelo. ¿Si pudieras elegir entre vivir una vida común y el haberte alistado en el ejército qué harías?**

-Pues seguramente hace unos años hubiera elegido la primera opción pero entre los sucesos de los últimos años me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Esto es lo mío. Tener una vida llena de peligro. Combatir contra fuerzas que me superan y tener que vigilar siempre mi espalda por si alguien me va a apuñalar. Estoy hecho para esa vida.

 **-Sí, la verdad es que tú estás hecho para poder aguantar esa enorme carga. Siguiente pregunta, ¿tan importante es para ti la amistad y casi hermandad con Steve?**

-Por supuesto. No puedo cortar mi conexión con él. Y eso que yo no creo en esas tonterías porque creo que las conexiones son lo que hacen doloroso a este mundo. Cuanto más fuerte es la conexión, más me tortura. Y mi conexión con el propio mundo es la más irritante de todas para mí. Pero a pesar de todo, Steve no cortó la nuestra ni siquiera cuando me entregué en la oscuridad. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer eso? Somos como hermanos. Es por eso que ahora mi cuerpo y mi corazón actúan por su cuenta. No de de pensar…de desear que mi amigo no tenga que estar solo.

 **-Bucky, eres un buen amigo y por eso me arrepiento que la última pregunta no tenga nada que ver con las anteriores. ¿Qué opinas de que en los fanfics hablen de una posible relación amorosa con Steve Rogers?**

-No me molesta. Vi la entrevista que le hiciste a ese idiota de Stark y lo nuestro se parece mucho a lo de él y su amigo Rodhey. Es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, hemos pasado por mil experiencias juntos y seguiremos así durante todo el tiempo que podamos. Le acompañaré hasta los confines de la tierra y hasta las fauces de la muerte si es necesario. Y esa especie de atracción rara que él y yo tenemos la siento desde aquella vez que eramos adolescentes y nos duchamos juntos. ¡¿Qué?! ¡En aquella época era algo muy común aunque no te lo creas.

 **-Tranquilo, no te estoy acusando absolutamente de nada. Última pregunta y terminamos.**

-Por fin, tengo que recuperar setenta años de mi vida y no tengo mucho tiempo que malgastar contigo, niño.

 **-Me fascina lo mucho que estás disfrutando esto. Dime, ¿te consideras a ti mismo como un héroe o incluso como un vengador?**

-Querido niño, hay una cosa que he aprendido en la vida. Algunas cosas pasan por simple casualidad, y otras porque nosotros queremos que sucedan. Luchamos por lo que perdemos. Steve, aunque no lo creas, sigue siendo un hombre atormentado por su pasado, pero aprendió a dejar atrás esos fantasmas cuando se convirtió en un vengador. Y encontró el amor. Una familia y amigos. Steve creyó haber dejado el pasado atrás... Pero alguien no le dejaría superarlo. Cuando él vino a mí, yo me negué a ayudarle. Yo no soy el héroe de esta historia. Soy un hombre que ha sido consumido por su propio insoportable dolor, alguien que tiene mucha sangre en las manos como para ser considerado un hombre bueno. Soy alguien que ya no tenía una razón para vivir... hasta que encontré de nuevo a mi amigo. La primera vez que vi a Steve en esta nueva era, por poco lo mato. Y es que, como te dije, yo no soy el héroe en esta historia.

 **-Wow, puede que no seas tan diferente. Bucky agradezco mucho que nos hayas acompañado hay y…Ah…Ya se ha ido. Será cabrón.**

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: MÁQUINA DE GUERRA_

 _Una vez más, le agradezco a toda la gente que ha escrito sus preguntas. Dejen sus preguntas para el arsenal humano y el mejor amigo del hombre de hierro._


	5. Chapter 5

**Máquina de Guerra**

 **-Tengo que decir que estoy muy emocionado por esta entrevista, tengo al teniente-coronel James Rodhes justo delante mía. Es decir, tú eres como el Robin de Iron Man.**

-Está bien chico, veo que hacía bien al ponerme nervioso mientras venía aquí. ¡Y ya basta con lo de pensar que yo soy el ayudante de Tony, Dios!

 **-Vale lo siento. Es que la primera figura de acción que tuve era tuya y al principio pensé que eras Iron Man. Era muy iluso cuando tenía cinco años. De acuerdo, primera pregunta.** **¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en ese bar en los 80's con aquella belleza de la que habla Tony?**

-Madre mía, la maldita pregunta otra vez. Está bien. Lo primero de todo, no era un bar sino una fiesta universitaria. Tony y yo terminamos bebiendo más de la cuenta y al parecer yo le aposté a Tony a que no podía terminar aquella noche con menos de dos chicas y él apostó a que yo no podía enamorar y terminar conquistando a una señorita que él escogería por mí. Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, no solo estaba con la resaca, sino que al parecer estaba con la mujer que en menos de dos meses se convertiría en mi hermanastra. Me pasé casi medio año sin hablar Tony, también por saber más tarde que él cumplió su parte de la apuesta. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

 **-Eh, eh…Lo siento, es que…No sé qué decir ahora mismo. ¿Si pudieras elegir alguna de las mujeres que trabajan para SHIELD y los vengadores para una relación cual sería?**

-Pues la verdad es que me he estado comiendo mucho la cabeza con una idea que tengo desde hace tiempo. Para mí, esa mujer debería ser María Hill. Es una mujer muy organizada y responsable con su trabajo. Por no hablar de lo preciosa que es, sobre todo ahora que se ha dejado el cabello un poco más largo. Además su figura es tremendamente esbelta. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

 **-Sí la verdad es que es muy guapa. Incluso admito que alguna vez me arriesgo a fantasear un poco. Siguiente pregunta, ¿tu amistad con Tony a traído algún beneficio extra?**

-No, ninguno. Cuando me hice amigo de Tony él y yo éramos unos niños. Él tuvo una infancia algo dura, en el internado no se dejaban de meter con él por dos razones. Una era por quién era él y la segunda era porque había quedado huérfano a muy corta edad. Pero cuando yo decidí acercarme para hablar con Tony, no me importaba nada de eso. Éramos tan solo dos niños hablando de cosas.

 **-Wow, ya veo que no soy el único que ha estado en la mierda.** **¿Qué es lo que más te agrada de ser amigo de Tony?**

-No se trata de lo que me hace sentir, sino de lo que me hace sentir. Él vive cada minuto como si fuera él último, y lo mismo es para los que le rodean. ¿No crees que una persona así vale la pena? Tony no deja que unas pocas caídas le detengan, él tan solo sigue su sueño y no se detiene hasta alcanzarlo.

 **-Sí, sí la verdad es que pienso que sí vale la pena una persona así. Dime, ¿siempre te ha gustado salvar vidas?**

-Por supuesto, ese es en el fondo el principal motivo por el cual me uní a las fuerzas aéreas en vez de aceptar el trabajo que me ofreció Tony como jefe general de seguridad en Industrias Stark. Además, Happy ya está haciendo un buen trabajo, creo.

 **-Sí, lo espero. Siguiente pregunta,** **¿qué es lo que opinas sobre el bullying dentro y fuera de las escuelas?**

-Actualmente se están implementando medidas desde las instituciones educativas, tanto para prevenir el acoso escolar o _bullying_ , como para concienciar a los posibles implicados, facilitar las denuncias, y evitar que siga manteniéndose la conducta de acoso. Para ello, lo primero que hay que hacer es comunicar el hecho al centro educativo para que tenga constancia de la situación y busque una solución para _cortar_ el _círculo vi_ cioso del acoso. Esta comunicación se puede realizar tanto por parte del alumno afectado o sus padres, como incluso por los propios profesores. Para ello, algunos centros ofrecen _formació_ n sobre cuáles son las manifestaciones o síntomas más habituales que pueden alertar a los docentes de que en su clase se está produciendo algún caso de acoso; aunque para evitar ser descubiertos, es frecuente que los acosadores hostiguen a sus víctimas fuera de las instituciones educativas para que no haya testigos, lo que dificulta la detección del problema. A parte de la intervención terapéutica, tanto sobre el menor acosado como sobre el acosador, la medida más eficaz para romper este _círculo vicioso_ del acoso, es la separación de acosado y acosador con un cambio de clase o de centro educativo. Sin embargo, es fundamental realizar una intervención terapéutica sobre el acosador, ya que si no se hace nada al respecto, buscará a otro _chivo espiratorio_ sobre el que iniciar una nueva cadena de abusos.

 **-Joder. En serio, con cada entrevista me sorprendo más y más con vosotros. Deberíais haceros filósofos o por lo menos deberíais escribir algunos libros. Bueno última pregunta,** **¿no te sientes a veces infravalorado al ser un militar condecorado que maneja un arsenal de varios millones para que luego te traten como si fueras el último mono?**

-No. No me importa y además creo que no es en el fondo así. La gente me trata así porque yo quiero que me traten así. Porque he sido yo el que no quiso unirse a Los Vengadores hasta que lo tuviera totalmente decidido. Y no te creas que decidí unirme nada más después de la batalla de Sokovia. No, fue una decisión que tuve que debatir conmigo mismo durante varios días. Pero no, no me siento infravalorado ni antes ni tampoco ahora porque creo que siempre Tony y los demás me han dado la importancia y el respeto que me merezco.

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: OJO DE HALCÓN Y VIUDA NEGRA_

 _En fin, hoy vengo para daros una nota de autor un poco más larga ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo durante estas semanas. Quiero daros las gracias a todos y a todas por el apoyo que le estáis dando a esta serie de viñetas. La razón por la que he empezado con esto es un poco extraña. En mi país que es España, no hay muchas series nacionales que sean buenas, pero las pocas que me llegan a interesar son especialmente atrayentes para mí debido a que cuando te quedas a ver los "Detrás de escenas" te das cuenta de cómo son realmente los actores y toda la gente que está detrás de eso. Y es algo que a mí me gustaría llegar a disfrutar en el futuro ya que estoy buscando un trabajo para la industria cinematográfica algún día._

 _En fin, como habréis podido leer arriba la próxima entrevista será doble. De hecho me arrepiento de no haber tenido antes esta idea ya que seguramente me lo hubiera pasado muy bien haciéndolas para los demás personajes. Así que, dejad vuestras preguntas para el arquero y la espía._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ojo de halcón y Viuda negra**

 **-En fin, supongo que ya ha llegado la hora de la entrevista más dura. Estoy a pinto de hacerle preguntas a el mejor arquero del mundo y a la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra.**

 _-Eh Nat, parece que te ha salido otro admirador._

-Por favor Clint, no empecemos con esto. Hoy vengo de buen humor.

 **-Había pensado en hacerle las preguntas primero a Nathasa y luego iría contigo, ¿te parece bien, Clint?**

-Por mí está bien.

 _-De acuerdo. Arañita por favor, es solo un chico. Sé gentil._

 **-Bueno, tampoco es que me fuera a matar aquí en el acto. Diablos, debería pensar antes las cosas que digo. Primera pregunta,** **¿es posible que nunca haya existido un ápice de tensión sexual entre vosotros dos?**

-No para nada. Siempre he visto a Clint como si fuera mi hermano, aunque a veces a mí me toca de hacer de hermanita mayor. Pero en cuanto él saca su lado parental, se puede ver que es una persona que tiene los pies en la tierra y en cambio yo…

 **-Sí, por supuesto. Ahora…por favor no me mates pero,** **¿ qué fue lo que viste en Banner?**

-Tranquilo niño, no voy a matarte. Lo que vi en Bruce fue a un niño pequeño. A alguien a quién cuidar, a pesar de que él no necesita que le cuiden. Pero siento que en el fondo él necesita emprender algún tipo de viaje. Pensé que podría ser su compañera. También es en el fondo eso lo que yo necesito. Alguien a quien cuidar de alguna manera.

 **-Sí, puede que sea eso. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Budapest?**

-Dios, de nuevo con esa pregunta. Mira, lo que pasó fue que nos toco hacer una misión de reconocimiento que al final salió. Una cosa llegó a otra y terminamos a tiros con el ejército enemigo y abriéndonos paso a base de flechas y cuchillos. En resumen, lo que pasó fue que en el transcurso de los acontecimientos casi volamos media Hungría.

 **-Wow, de la forma que lo has descrito esa historia podría ser fácilmente una película de Liam Neeson. Venganza 4, lo veo. ¿Cuáles son tus razones para estar de lado de Iron Man? ¿Porqué dejas que esta pelea de opiniones se interponga en la amistad que tienes con Clint?**

 _-Lo siento sé que no es mi turno pero necesito decir una cosa. Nosotros hemos elegido nuestros bandos por decisión propia. Nosotros lo hemos escogido, ¿verdad Nat?_

-Cierto Clint, el hecho de que Steve y Tony tengan una lucha a causa de sus diferentes opiniones no significa que nosotros también estemos cabreados el uno con el otro. Cuando todo esto acabe, trataremos de quedar como amigos. Él me invitará a comer o yo le cuidaré a los niños durante una semana.

 **-Madre mía, en verdad necesito tener un amigo con el que tenga una relación así. ¿ Tendrías sexo con Steve Rogers?**

-La verdad es que con Steve, en más de una ocasión me imagino haciéndole el amor. Y en más de una ocasión le he encontrado mirando mi figura. Pero tampoco es de extrañar, incluso para él. Al fin de al cabo, Steve es un hombre por lo que es imposible que no reaccione a la lujuria.

 **-Sí, la verdad es que es imposible que un ser humano no reaccione ante ese tipo de impulsos. Última pregunta, ¿saldrías conmigo?**

-Déjame ver… Voy a pensármelo. Dime exactamente cuántos años tienes y no valen mentiras porque de otra forma no me lo pensaré.

 **-De acuerdo, tengo quince años pero cumpliré los dieciséis este agosto.**

-Llámame cuando tengas cinco años más y puede que te diga que sí. Clint, te toca.

 _-Buen intento, chico. Te ha faltado muy poco._

 **-Bueno, querer es poder y yo quería un montón. ¿Te imaginas que en vez de Natasha hubieses sido tu el asignado para infiltrarse como asistente de Tony? ¿Te habrías visto capaz?**

 _-Sinceramente, creo que me hubiera volado la cabeza si me llega a tocar a mí. Soy incapaz de cuidar de Tony y mucho menos de hacer de su canguro. No lo tomes a mal, es solo que simplemente no puedo._

 **-Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista es cierto. ¿Crees qué los que sufren de bullying deben hablar con sus padres y maestros para poder frenarlo?**

 _-Sin duda alguna. Yo tengo dos hijos y cuando era pequeño se metían conmigo por ser el hijo del borracho de la ciudad. Antes de resolver el problema por los puños decidí hablarlo con mis profesores. Yo no puedo estar mucho con mis hijos, pero Laura ya tiene instrucciones para actuar si ellos se lo llegan a enterar. Tienen que saber que nosotros siempre vamos a estar allí para ellos._

 **-Tienes toda la razón. A mí me siguen acosando pero sigo intentando solucionarlo a través de las palabras antes de ensuciarme las manos. ¿De dónde te sacaste a tu familia? ¿No te era difícil ser agente SHIELD cuando siempre había la posibilidad de no regresar y más aun con las misiones sin plan de extracción?**

 _-Bueno, lo de mi familia es muy normal. Tú ya lo sabrás, chico conoce chica…_

 **-No la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Lo sé es penoso.**

 _-Lo siento, chico. Debería haberlo dicho de otra forma. Pero lo de la extracción es algo muy distinto. No fue hasta que me casé con Laura en que empecé a tener miedo a morir. Miedo a dejarla sola. El miedo puede tener muchas formas, pero en cuanto empiezas a tener miedo por otra persona…Es ahí cuando estás realmente asustado._

 **-Supongo que tienes razón** _ **.**_ **Última pregunta** _ **,**_ **¿si pudieras tener alguna de las habilidades de tus compañeros cual seria y porqué?**

 _-La verdad es que me gustaría tener el traje de Iron Man. No sé pero creo que a mí me quedaría bien el llevar la armadura junto con el arco._

 **-Clint, Nathasa, muchas gracias a los dos por haber venido hoy. Y buenas suerte.**

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: BRUJA ESCARLATA_

 _Sé que ahora tendría que venir la entrevista con Vision pero he vuelto a entrar al instituto y como veréis me he tardado en subir la actualización. Y además la entrevista con Wanda ya la tengo medio preparada. Agradecimientos a todos los que seguís el fanfic y me dais ánimos para que continúe. Sois increíbles._


	7. Chapter 7

**Bruja Escarlata**

 **Bienvenida, señorita Maxximoff. Me siento honrado de que pueda estar aquí hoy conmigo.**

-No te sorprendas, Niño. Estoy aquí únicamente porque según los demás de la base tengo que socializar con la gente, o sea contigo.

 **-Bueno, a pesar de eso estoy feliz. Y no me llames niño. ¿Tú qué eres? ¿Unos tres o cuatro años mayor que yo? En fin, es igual.** **¿ Si pudieras retroceder el tiempo y no participar en los experimentos que les dieron habilidades a ti y a tu hermano harías las cosas de manera diferente?**

-Pues si te soy sincera, no sé qué decirte. No sé si diría que no a los experimento pero lo que sí haría es el pensármelo dos veces. Aquello fue una decisión nuestra, nadie nos instigo para hacerlo, nosotros lo queríamos.

 **-Supongo que esa es una buena respuesta. Siguiente pregunta, ¿esperas no perder a alguien en esta guerra?**

-Pues entre mis poderes no está el predecir el futuro, pero mi país es uno que fue devastado por la guerra en más de una ocasión. Puede que muera alguien, no lo sé, pero es una guerra, siempre va a haber alguien que salga mal parado. De una o de otra manera. No lo sé.

 **-Wow, la verdad es que eso es algo que esperaba oír de el capitán.** **¿Qué se siente ser hermana gemela?**

-Pues es algo indescriptible. No importa cómo de mal vayan las cosas en tu vida, o cómo de horrible sea o hasta dónde te llegue la mierda. Siempre va a ver una única persona en este mundo que querrá estar a tu lado para apoyarte. ¿Quieres saber porqué estará allí? Porqué es muy fácil el demostrar el amor con un beso pero en cuanto sientes que necesitas proteger a una persona con todo tu cuerpo y alma…Eso sí será amor.

 **-Es cierto. Me hubiera gustado poder conocer a tu hermano Pietro. Seguro que vosotros sois cómo los gemelos Frye de Assassins Creed. Dime, ¿has escuchado hablar del protocolo T.A.H.I.T.Y?**

-Ni idea. ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Un plan de vacaciones?

 **-No exactamente. Te explicaré: Se trata de una estrategia para revivir a un vengador caído usando una droga derivada de un antiguo cadáver alienígena. No obstante, los pacientes de prueba desarrollaron psicosis e hipergrafía, por lo que el agente Coulson cerró el proyecto. Tras su muerte a manos de Loki, Nick Fury decidió resucitarlo, pese a los riesgos, y los recuerdos de Coulson sobre el proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. fueron remplazados para que así continuara con una vida saludable**

-…Solo una pregunta, ¿quién diablos es Coulson?

 **-Eh…Prefiero no hacerte spoiler de tres temporadas.** **¿Cómo es tu relación con los vengadores en especial con Vision?**

-Pues te diré la verdad, ahora mismo está algo jodida. Aunque no les culpo. Cometí muchos errores y no hacen mal al guardarme algo de rencor. Pero por suerte mis nuevos compañeros son muy amigables. Aunque con Vision la cosa cambia. Hay veces en que no le aguanto, siempre con el sarcasmo, con las ironías…No puedo con él.

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: ANT-MAN_

 _Una vez más, le agradezco a toda la gente que ha escrito sus preguntas. Dejen sus preguntas para el hombre insecto y viajero molecular._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ant-Man**

 **-Scott, te agradezco mucho el que hayas podido venir aquí hoy. Si te soy sincero, después de Iron Man tú eres mi superhéroe favorito.**

-No pasa nada chaval, la verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer una cosa de estas. Deberíamos empezar ya, tengo…un compromiso.

 **-Está bien. ¿** **No crees que te viene un poco grande lo de ser Vengador?**

-Pues no me he parado a pensarlo pero la verdad es que creo que estoy listo para esto. Sí, he tomado una decisión y ya no hay nada que me pueda detener. Además, ¿quién no ha soñado alguna vez con ser un superhéroe?

 **-Tienes razón. ¡Qué gran verdad!** **Dime, ¿qué opina el doctor Pym de todo esto?**

-Eh…Pues…Es que…Yo…

 **-No se lo has dicho porque tienes miedo de que te quite el traje y luego te dé una paliza de muerte?**

-Sí. Le tengo miedo a un viejo. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, por favor.

 **-De acuerdo, ¿qué** **piensas de que te hagan pareja de Falcon los fans?**

-Prefiero responder la de Hank. No lo entiendo, la verdad. No me entra en la cabeza. Solo le he visto una vez y nos hemos dedicado a partirnos la madre el uno al otro. Al menos, que él sea masoquista, no entiendo cómo podríamos ser una pareja.

 **-** **Tienes razón, yo tampoco lo logro entender. ¿Cómo te cae a Steve como el líder del equipo en el que estás?**

-Pues la verdad es que me recordó la primera vez a Hank. Es decir, él también es de la vieja escuela. Es de esos chicos que son capaces de rodear un charco de agua para que ninguno de los suyos se moje.

 **-Dime, ¿cómo ves al equipo contrario?**

-No sabría decir. Ellos tienen un ideal y nosotros otros. No les puedo culpar por tener su propia opinión. Yo lo único que quiero es cumplir con mi trabajo y seguir viendo a mi hija con seguridad.

 **-Esta es una pregunta que me interesa, ¿** **cómo es trabajar con Hawkeye?**

-Es increíble. Me lo paso muy bien con él y resulta que tenemos más de una cosa en común. Lo más sorprendente es que el hecho de que los dos seamos padres es lo que ha hecho que nos veamos envueltos en este problema. Me gustaría conocerle mejor en cuanto todo eso se acabe. Si los dos seguimos de una pieza…

 **-Sí, sois como dos gotas de agua. ¿** **Cómo ves a Natasha y piensa que ella es capaz de matarte por hacer equipo con Clint?**

-Pues respecto a cómo es diré que parece una buena mujer.¡ Y no diré porque me siento muy violento cuando pienso en algo más y no me puedo creer que ella sea más bonita que Hope! Lo siento, me he emocionado. No creo que ella me vaya a matar. Es decir…Ella es capaz de hacerlo pero no creo que lo hiciera por un motivo tan absurdo. Pero tengo miedo que de lo que sí sea capaz es de romperme todos los huesos del cuerpo.

 **-Sí, ella es mortífera en ese aspecto. Última pregunta, ¿qué les aconsejarías a las chicas y chicos que han perdido hermanos y hermanas?**

-Pues yo no he tenido hermanos, pero sé lo que es el dolor que se siente cuando pierdes a un ser querido. Al principio yo no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en la cárcel. Se me empezó a caer el mundo encima cuando creía que no volvería a ver más a mi hija. Pero entonces supe que tenía que seguir, que tenía que continuar. Mi consejo para todas las chicas y chicos que han perdido hermanos y hermanas es que aunque la situación sea dura, no hay motivo para que tú te vuelvas menos duro. Eres duro por naturaleza, que nada te haga que seas menos blando.

 **-Scott, te agradezco que hoy hayas podido venir. Sabes que sí deseas volver, siempre tendras las puertas abiertas.**

-Genial, te llamaré por si alguna vez necesito un quinto integrante en mi equipo de ladrones.

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: SHARON CARTER_

 _Me alegro de que esta vez haya escrito más gente sus preguntas, os lo agradezco. Dejen sus preguntas para la agente de la CIA y (por desgracia para muchos, incluido yo) enamorada del capitán._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sharon Carter**

 **-Buenos días agente, me alegro de que por fin nos podamos ver las caras. Tengo que decir que eres incluso más alucinante que en las fotos de Internet. Eres exactamente como tu tía... solo que eres rubia.**

-Sí ya, lo que tú digas. Tú Eres ese niño molesto que siempre acampa en el bosque que está cerca de la base de los Vengadores. Steve y los demás ya me hablaron de ti. Además, estoy aquí únicamente porque todos me lo recomiendan.

 **\- Sí, la verdad es que se la han pasado muy bien. Da igual, primera pregunta:** **¿A pesar del hecho de que Steve es agradable para la vista femenina, no te parece raro salir con alguien al que le gustaba tu tía?**

-¿Quién ha dicho de salir? Que yo sepa él ni se ha dignado a invitarme a tomar un café, una petición a la que seguramente yo hubiera dicho que sí.

 **-De acuerdo.** **¿Qué harías para que el capitán deje la timidez?**

-Pues probablemente me lo llevaría de viaje. Para mí Steve es como hámster en una jaula. Necesita ver el mundo y necesita ver cómo todo ha cambiado. Esa es la principal motivo por el que es tímido: Sigue pensando que este tiempo es el suyo y sigue tratando de escapar de la realidad que le rodea.

 **-Ahora que lo dices, sí, tienes razón. ¿Si pudieras persuadir al capitán de dejar todo y vivir en otro país para formar una familia lo harías?**

-No, no lo haría. No quiero tener que ser yo la que tenga que forzar las cosas y que más tarde de alguna forma termine siendo la mala de la película. Además, el hecho de tener que persuadir al hombre al que amas me parece un poco rastrero.

 **-Sí, a mí tampoco me gustaría hacer eso a la chica a la que amara.** **¿Cómo te sentiste cuándo asignaron la misión de cuidar al capitán América?**

-Me parece que esa pregunta tiene la misma respuesta que la pregunta de: ¿Cómo se siente una fan de Justin Bieber cuando le dicen que puede estrecharle la mano? La respuesta será que nos sentimos como si tuviéramos un volcán en nuestro interior.

 **-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. ¿Cómo era tu relación con tu tía Peggy? ¿Te sientes orgullosa del trabajo que realizó?**

-Era increíble. Ella fue mi ejemplo a seguir. Siempre decía que la meta de una agente no son los ascensos. Mi tía tenía talento y méritos de sobra pero nunca logró ser más que una agente de grado alto a pesar de que ella fue una de los fundadores de SHIELD. Mi padre logró un ascenso de grado especial ayudante cuando era muy joven pero ella nunca logró un ascenso. Algunos incluso la llamaban "La novia del Capitán America" pero mientras que ella tuviera una meta a seguir y una voluntad férrea…Siempre le serviría más que cualquier rango o ascenso.

 **-Wow, en verdad tienes que quererla mucho.** **¿Siempre pensaste en ser una agente, ya sea de SHIELD o de la CIA?**

-Sí. No me veo en una guerra, no soy capaz de estar luchando de esa forma. Pero quería servir a mi país igual que hizo mi tía por lo que me esforcé para que algún día llegara a ser tan fuerte y valiente como ella. ¿Quién sabe? Igual ahora mismo estás entrevistando a la futura directora de SHIELD.

 **-Si…¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué se siente estar encubierta?**

-Te lo digo sin rodeos, estaba cagada desde el primer momento. Estaba siempre angustiada pensando en que con solo un error podría irse todo a la mierda y que si moría terminaría siendo por mi propia estupidez. Había veces en las que dejaba de comer y dormir y me veía forzada a usar medicamentos y drogas para poder mantener una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Eso también debería habérmelo imaginado. Tampoco es que tú seas Solid Snake. ¿Le agradeces a Steve qué haya hecho muy feliz a tu tía antes de caer en el hielo?**

-Por supuesto, siempre lo estaré. Yo sé que mi tía nunca fue del todo feliz con la vida que llevaba. A ella le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran terminado siendo de otra forma, incluso a mí. A veces fantaseo de cómo sería tener al Capitán America de esa forma en la familia.

 **-Sí, la verdad es que sería bastante raro. ¿Qué opinas al respecto con los fans que relacionan a Steve y a Natasha como pareja y te dejan como la mala?**

-No me gusta que me dejen como la mala. ¿Vale? Yo nunca sería capaz de inmiscuirme en la relación que tiene una pareja. Sé cuando abandonar. Respecto al otro tema lo acepto porque…Siendo sinceros, chico virgen y rubio con pelirroja extranjera…Me parece que eso me da a mí como para hacer una película.

 **-Pues si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con un guión, me llamas. ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó a apoyar al Cap?**

-El hecho de que sabía que tenían que cambiar las cosas. Somos superhéroes, no nos responsabilizamos por lo que pueda pasar si fallamos, nosotros ya estamos arriesgando suficiente al poner nuestra propia vida en riesgo y ahora que encima tengamos que poner la de nuestras familias…

 **-Última pregunta y terminamos.** **¿Qué opinas de los miembros del otro bando y si hay alguna rivalidad con algún miembro de ambos equipos?**

-Quiero matar a Nathasa. No matarla pero al menos dejarla por los suelos. Vencerla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que fuera justo. Sí, si consigo hacer eso podré morir en paz. Perdona si parezco una psicópata pero es que tengo un complejo con las pelirrojas desde que tenía más o menos tu edad.

 **-Sharon, te agradezco que hayas podido venir y te deseo mucha suerte para el futuro. Pero tengo una pregunta mía antes de que te vayas. ¿Conoces la serie de FOX "Revenge"?**

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: PANTERA NEGRA_

 _Sé que ahora tendría que venir la entrevista con Vision pero he vuelto a entrar al instituto y como veréis me he tardado en subir la actualización. Y además la entrevista con T challa es una que llevo tiempo queriendo hacer. Agradecimientos a todos los que seguís el fanfic y me dais ánimos para que continúe. Sois increíbles y espero que sigáis conmigo._


	10. Chapter 10

**Pantera Negra**

 **-Saludos su alteza, o su majestad o su excelencia. Lo siento, es que no sé cómo tratar a alguien con un rango tan alto.**

-Tan solo limítate a llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Podemos empezar ya con la entrevista?

 **-Sí, señor…su alteza…Señor** **T'Challa. ¿Qué opinas de Barack Obama como presidente de Estados Unidos?**

-Supongo pienso lo mismo que el Capitán America. Siento orgullo. Orgulloso porque la nación ya que ha podido dejar a un lado las estúpidas diferencias raciales y religiosas que antaño la dividían. Ha sido un cambio gigante el que hemos dado como especie. Ojalá un día Wakanda también pueda tener ese mismo tipo de despertar.

 **-Yo también lo espero. Siguiente pregunta, ¿qué medidas tomarías para frenar el tráfico de personas en tu país?**

-Pues por ahora el proyecto propuesto contribuye a la prevención del tráfico de seres humanos, mediante campañas de sensibilización más específicas, actividades de divulgación en las propias comunidades, y la prestación de asistencia a las víctimas afectadas por este flagelo en una región piloto de países como Ghana y de Nigeria.

 **-Parece una buena idea. ¿Qué te impulso a aprobar el Acta?**

-El Soldado de Invierno. Te guste o no ese hombre ha matado a gente. Puede que no fuera el que quisiera apretar el gatillo, pero es el que sostenía el arma. No era el juez pero si era el verdugo. Las cosas no salen siempre como queremos pero no hay ninguna buena acción sin su castigo. James Barnes se merece un castigo que se dictamine por una ley.

 **-No sé si tienes razón pero es cierto que alguien tiene que pagar. La sangre derramada no se seca jamás. ¿Por alguna casualidad conoces a Ororo Munroe?**

-Bueno…No exactamente. Sé que su nombre figura en alguna clase de documento wakandiano pero no he sido capaz de conocerla en persona. Creo que estuvo involucrada en algún asunto de mutantes o algo así.

 **-Sí. No vas muy desencaminado. ¿Iron Man es bueno liderando?**

-No sé si es bueno liderando pero sí es bueno luchando al lado de sus compañeros. Steve se equivoca, él si es capaz tirarse sobre un alambre de espino para que los otros pasen aunque él siempre preferirá primero cortar el alambre.

 **-Sí, el día en el que discutieron sobre eso creí que iba a ser en ese laboratorio donde estallaría la guerra civil. ¿Qué opinas de tu equipo a nivel personal?**

-Pues creo que no puedo contestar a esa pregunta. Hasta ahora no he podido convivir mucho con los integrantes del equipo y mucho menos he podido socializar.

 **-Bueno, en ese caso pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿** **Crees que tienen lo necesario para vencer al equipo de Capitán America?**

-Te voy a ser sincero. No lo puedo saber, las cosas están demasiado igualadas. Él es militar y estratega pero nosotros tenemos más recursos. Nosotros actuamos con el gobierno pero él conoce perfectamente a sus enemigos y las sombras le pueden dar cierto refugio.

 **-Vamos, que la cosa está jodida para los dos bandos. Siguiente pregunta, ¿es un regalo de alguien el collar que llevas en el cuello?**

-No exactamente. Mi collar es una artesanía de Wakanda que se hace a partir de los colmillos derechos de las panteras. Es una tradición que nuestras madres los hagan y que luego nos lo den a los hijos cuando llegamos a la mayoría de edad. Mi padre también tenía uno que le hizo mi abuela.

 **-Parece una buena tradición. Muy familiar. ¿Cómo es dirigir una nación?**

-Mi padre siempre me decía lo mismo: ¿Eres o te sientes un líder? Puede que ni siquiera te hayas parado a pensarlo, pero hay personas que nacen naturalmente dotadas para el liderazgo. No se trata necesariamente de llegar a ser un gran directivo de la empresa en la que trabajas, también se puede ser un líder fuera del ámbito laboral. Por ejemplo, si te gusta encargarte de organizar actividades en grupo, si tus familiares y amigos acuden a ti con frecuencia en busca de consejo, si te sientes cómodo expresando tu opinión en público cuando se presenta la ocasión.

 **-Parece que tu padre era un hombre muy sabio.** **¿Por qué le hacen tatuajes escribiendo insultos a los ladrones?**

-Porque mi país es un país aislado. Por lo tanto si robas algo, estás robándole algo al país. Deberían estar agradecidos porque la pena de castigo solo sea la marca y no una muerte inmediata. Y lo de los insultos…Bueno, tu país solía quemar a los infieles solamente por ir a rezar a un lugar distinto de las iglesias.

- **Wow, me acabas de callar de una sola. En verdad eres tan increíble como tu traje. Última pregunta, ¿sabes si Howard fue personalmente a Wakanda alguna vez?**

-Pues creo que visitó la ciudad durante un tiempo cuando fue el reinado de mi padre. Fue como invitado del rey por lo tanto él tenía autoridad para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso para exportar vibranium.

 _SIGUIENTE ENTREVISTA: SKYE, DAREDEVIL, ELEKTRA, PUNISHER Y JESSICA JONES_

 _Saludos de nuevo a toda la gente de Fanfiction. Acabo de terminar mis exámenes y he decidido que tenía que volver a la historia. Pues aquí tenéis la nueva entrevista del fanfic, espero que La disfrutéis. Quiero daros una vez más las gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando. Como habréis visto, la siguiente entrevista va a ser a cinco personajes. Me acabo de terminar cada una de las series y he decidido que tampoco es justo el que estos héroes no tengan entrevistas._


End file.
